


You owe me, love

by flowergirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, New Orleans, Witches, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergirl/pseuds/flowergirl
Summary: The thing about being in a team with Niklaus Mikelason is that you either rise to your full potential or you go lost in the process.They had something like a quite undestanding- she would help him out whenever needed without asking too many questions (to be honest, she didn't care about what he was up to most of the time) and he didn't kill her. This may not seem like a profitable deal but for her it meant a huge deal. She wouldn't call him an ally, but he was the ace up her sleeve for centuries now.So when he turns up in her city in need of a loyal witch she's kinda his only go to whenever he is in need of a powerful witch.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> first of all I hope you're doing okay! Thanks a lot for reading this.  
> I think there is more to Niklaus Mikelason and I hoe you do enjoy this story. 
> 
> Just for info: English is not my first language, please let me know of any mistake you find :) 
> 
> xx flowergirl

Things have always been easy between them. Whenever they met, and they’ve met way too often to call it coincidence, they were focused on the business and you could say that it always worked out pretty smoothly- no impulsive threats, which is a pretty impressive thing when doing business with a Mikealson and not everyone could pride themself with that. It was quite entertaining to be honest, not that she would ever admit. She can’t deny that the danger, the excitement attracted some deep hidden part in her. The atmosphere that came with him had always been inspiring and made her go further than possible many times. The way he looked, moved and talked made it hard to deny him anything and she was proud that she could resist this allurement most of the times. It had always been like a drowning ship with Niklaus Mikealson. Once started sinking there was no way going back only readjusting her life and keeping her head above water. When she looked back there wouldn’t have been another way for her to go, it all would have ended like this anyway. Chained, lying on the ground and thinking about what the fuck would have happened if Klaus Mikealson hadn’t shown up and decided that the Mikealson family had a lack of loyal and powerful witches.


	2. Chapter 2

London, 1888

Someone bumps into her as she walks through the crowded bar. She spills half of the beer that she was about to bring to one of the tables in the middle of the room. ‘Well, they just have to wait a little longer then, drunk people are losing their sense of time anyway’, she thinks. When she turns around to go and fill up the half empty pint glasses, she can’t stop herself from dead eying the drunk man who ran into her, before fighting her way back to the bar. It’s a saturday night and as usual the “One Eyed Man” is full of drunk men and women.  
On her way back she passes a table with young men who are battling each other in arm wrestling. They are probably the loudest group in the room though the table with the ladies on the other side of the room is competing. Felicity can hear them gossiping and bad talking about latest social news and she shakes her head. She’d never say no to exchange some more or less important information about almost everything really, but there was something about these women, something nasty and destructive like a hurricane that can’t be stopped once it came to life. She was happy that they didn’t consider her worthy of any gossip at all and that she easily slipped under their radar a long time ago.  
Sometimes it’s hard to work in a bar, its crowded, the air she breathes is bad and smelly and her hands are sticky and covered in alcohol most of the time. But in the end, there is no other job she’d rather do than working in a bar in London. The anonymity the city gives its townsfolk is something she priorities over almost everything. The tip she gets from drunk people is great and she enjoys watching people showing off and prancing around with their latest, of course expensive, newly acquired property and competing with neighbours about reputation, power and social standards. When this fails though its time for her to lean back and to enjoy the show.  
Felicity has seen it all, from a marriage drama to a best-friends-fist-fight with kicking tables and chairs and smashing glasses on other people’s heads.  
Back at the bar table Joe, the baker’s son, is leaning his upper body way too far over the bar table and aspirates cheesy:  
“Oh Felicity, the smell of beer makes you even more desirable than the usual you! Please allow me to invite you for a proper dinner tomorrow night? We would get a long just find and I’d find a good looking and capable wife for my house. This bar is nowhere to be for a young, honourable woman like you!”  
‘That’s the problem with men’, Felicity thinks. ‘They haven’t learned a damn thing during the past centuries. While men ran off to fight some other men from other countries, most of the times because of some nobleman was hurt in his pride, the women were the ones to keep the economy and the country alive.’ She sighs, rolls her eyes in an unladylike manner and keeps on filling up the beer glasses quick and efficient. She feels her magic rushing through her veins in moments like this, the power to make this man buckle down to her, just because she can. But she wouldn’t, at least not know. Joe was an ordinary man and definitely not worth for her to give up her life she built here for the last 5 months. It wasn’t time yet to move on to another city. Luckily for Joe her boss Frank stands next to her and organizes the glasses and empty bottles behind the bar. He never was too posh to handle things himself and to help out on the weekends.  
“Joe your concern means a lot but I ain’t looking for no men to marry, please do understand! Frank here will take your order, I need to bring these drinks to the gentlemen over there” she says and waves to the window side of the room.  
She blazes her trail through the jolly crowd and this time no drunk stops her. When she comes back to the bar Joe was nowhere seen so she quickly forgets about this charming tete a tete.  
Hours later she finally gets to leave and heads home. ‘Tonight was quite exhausting’, Felicity thinks and pulls her coat closer to her shivering body. The streets are empty now, its dark and silent. Some rats are still to be heard in the dark corners and she can smell a mix of waste water and dirt. Just a glimpse of moonlight guides her way home today.  
It’s a calming way for her to end the day and she enjoys the silence. Frank doesn’t agree with her walking home alone and sometimes he can convince her to bring her home. Sometimes he acts like her Dad used to a long time ago. Always so protective of his little girl before he knew better. She smiles, it’s has a nice touch but to be honest, she was craving for a little fight. Just a little game where she would pretend to be the helpless woman she appears to be and then in the end, she would kick some ass and give her magic a good reason to shine. Oh how she wishes to finally feel the magic rushing through her veins, the chilly wind building up around her and the power, the power she feels when she practices magic will never get old. 200 years on earth are a long time for human, for some witches even but not for her.  
Felicity passes the bakery, the well and an empty factory building before she reaches the door steps, built on the outside of the house up until the roof. She climbs the steps and suddenly the atmosphere of the night shifts into something unknown, almost secretive. Did she miss something on her way home? This would be unusual for her, but not impossible. Felicitys view wanders around, her body is filled with adrenaline now, body tense and ready to react. She stares into the night, forces herself to stare into the darkest corners of her dead-end street and listens into the night. And hears nothing unusual. ‘You getting’ old Felicity’ she huffs and enters her flat, ready to enter the world of her dreams.  
When she wakes up Felicity still feels as if there was something up in the air but she couldn’t put her finger on it.. yet!

Out on the street she hears the typical screaming and shouting, the clopping of hooves, sounds of machines in the fabrics close by. Today was her day off so she has plenty of time to buy everything she needs for the next days and decides to start with the worst, going to the bakery and probably meeting Joe, the day can only get better after that.  
When she enters the little bakery its not Joe but his father who is working today. She has a little chat with Mrs. Ferguson who is living across the street and loves to talk about her husband and can’t come to an end ( it took Felicity some time to realise that said husband was already dead) so she just cant be rude and listens her as enthusiastically as she can. When she finally leaves the bakery and towards the market she feels watched and spins around. Everybody seems busy with themselves and there is nothing obviously different.  
Then she smiles and turns around for a second time. This time she finally knows who was following her all night and day. A man taller than her, wearing the latest fashion and doesn’t seem quite to it in this part of London stands right behind her. He is wealthy and everything about his appearance demonstrates his power.  
“Hello Love, you aren’t hiding from me, are you?” he almost whispers. The man seems calm but Felicity knows he is everything but. He is suspicious and the only reason he hasn’t done anything to provoke attention is because of the hundred people around them, too many witnesses.  
“Niklaus!”, she still smiles and hopes to calm him down that way. “No of course not. I didn’t use more protecting charms than usual. Had a hard time finding me this time Mr. Mikealson? You gettin’ old?” She speaks braver than she feels. They are not on fighting terms; she’d even say that there was mutual respect between them but provoking him had always a bit tricky.  
He growls. She laughs and tucks her arm into his. “Oh Come on Niklaus, lets find a better place to talk, ay? I believe we have some catching up to do!” she says and as the gentleman he is he stops being moody and even smiles a bit back.  
As they walk close next to each other they start talking about everything that happened since their ways separated 10 years ago. He was all over Europe with his brother Elijah to hunt down some woman called Katherina Petrova because she stole an important stone from the brothers. When there is one thing to upset Niklaus to the next level, it is betraying his trust, she thinks and holds tighter on to his left arm. He seems tense and his face doesn’t look as relaxed as it did a few minutes ago. The fact that they still didn’t catch her yet bothers him a lot.  
“But that is not the reason we need to talk, love!”, he ends his story about the young and naïve woman Katherina Petrova. They stop and as Felicity looks around, she realizes that they’ve already reached the park.  
“Tell me Niklaus! How can I help you? You look very charming by the way!”, she winks at him. He is standing really close to her now and she can smell a mix of herbs and something else. As she looks up into his eyes, she wonders what other people might think of them right know. She’d say they have always been something like friends when doing business together but both of them were always too cautious to spent more time together than needed to get the job done. Sometimes they’d spent month together only to spend years apart.  
“I need you to tell me everything you know about the moonstone!”, he says and he looks dead serious now.  
“That’s it? No life threating fight with another witch? No brother to put in a coffin? Just some story telling?”, she asks and doesn’t know whether she should feel relieved or sad.  
“That would be all love, thank you very much! Oh and when you start telling your witchy story, please do not leave the part about a certain baker son out, agree? I shall not miss any of your admirers!”, he smirks at the end of this and wraps his arm around her waist, escorting her to her flat.


End file.
